


对面楼

by JMfairy



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMfairy/pseuds/JMfairy
Summary: 寡妇文学，abo，智旻女装癖注意⚠️
Kudos: 16





	对面楼

对面楼  
️‼️‼️寡妇文学（？  
‼️‼️女装癖  
‼️‼️abo   
‼️‼️自行避雷  
主要是想写设定和车 请不要带脑子观看（？

————————  
金泰亨一直是住在学校里的，偶尔才会回家一趟。  
有多偶尔呢，大概一两年才回一次。  
这一次的暑假，时隔两年，他终于回家了。还没走到街口呢，就听见一群小屁孩在树下乘凉聊着天。隐隐约约听到他们在说着什么小洋楼里的漂亮姐姐。  
这一片的小洋楼别墅只有一套，正正好是在金泰亨家对面。四层的洋房，雕花装饰，米白的墙砖，一到春天小院子里就会伸出几支艳红的杏和满满的清甜花香，这一大户人家一直是街坊邻里议论的对象之一。  
虽然是住对门，但说实话金泰亨以前没见过有什么人进出，唯一比较模糊的记忆就是一个三十来岁的男人半夜走过进去，是两年前他回家的时候看到的，房间在自家四楼，从阳台望出去可以看到他们房子里大部分风光，甚至可以完整地看到种满了花花草草的小院子。  
那个男人，据妈妈所说，是这一带有名的富商，姓什么金泰亨不记得了，也不重要。  
只是好奇那些小孩说的漂亮姐姐到底是谁。

“哟别听那些小孩乱说，什么姐姐！那是富豪最近两年娶的omega，男的！叫朴智旻，人确实长得漂漂亮亮的，富豪真是好福气！”  
金泰亨一问起来，妈妈就说个没完，大概是中年妇女的八卦通性，也是这么久没和自己说过话，才一直喋喋不休地讲着对面楼的故事。  
妈妈平时在家里过着收租的清闲日子，他们一家住四楼，二楼三楼当出租房用了。闲下来就在楼下开了个小卖部，没事和邻居唠唠嗑，还做起了送牛奶的活。  
也是因为对面的omega订了妈妈的牛奶，他们才有机会接触。  
据妈妈所说，那位富豪的omega小老婆非常不爱出门，这也是为什么明明出了门口就能买到牛奶，但还是选择让人送过去。而且明明是个男生，却意外地很喜欢穿女孩子的衣服，包括裙子。一开始金妈妈也觉得难以接受，但是他并不算是难相处的人，有时候也会和来送牛奶的妈妈说上几句话，被调侃了还会害羞着低头，年龄不算大，看起来和金泰亨差不多的样子。久而久之他好像也把金泰亨妈妈当作了自家妈妈，有什么烦心事开心事都会和她说。金妈妈后来也接受了他，像是对待自家孩子一样对待他。  
但是他却很少提及他的丈夫——那位赫赫有名的alpha富豪。他也已经许久未归，在金妈妈看来，这个可怜的孩子像在守活寡。  
她问过朴智旻，发情期的时候怎么办。  
他也只是摇摇头，说还有抑制剂呢。让金妈妈心疼了好久好久。  
金泰亨听完不禁感叹了一句对面楼居然还有这样一段不可思议的故事。他甚至有点想去见见那位活在邻里传说中的漂亮omega了。

舟车劳顿，金泰亨早早地就回房间里休息了。爸爸前段时间和老朋友们出去旅游了，虽然也是今晚回，不过大概是凌晨才能到家，所以也没有机会来一次久违的父子夜谈。  
熟悉的房间和装潢，熟悉的软床，一躺下来就容易犯困。但是看着那边的小阳台，金泰亨突然动起来想要看一眼小洋楼的心思。他赤着脚，总觉得自己像偷窥似的，小心翼翼地望向对面的小洋楼。  
三楼的灯亮着，一个显眼的瘦小的身影出现在窗台上。那大概就是朴智旻了。  
不知怎么的，金泰亨像着了迷一样紧盯着那窗台。

他只穿着薄薄的红色丝质吊带睡裙，裙子很短，甚至盖不住屁股，两双白又细的腿就这么大大咧咧地摆出来。一只腿屈到胸前，脑袋搭在膝盖上，左手中指和拇指轻轻地拎着一瓶红色指甲油，右手拿着指甲油刷，伸进瓶子里搅拌了好几下，带着浓稠的艳红液体，不慌不忙地涂到脚指甲上。因为专注，丰润的粉嫩嘴唇还微微嘟起，谁看了不想亲一口那湿漉漉的小嘴唇呢？  
我在想什么！金泰亨突然意识到自己看着看着这美人美景，产生了不甚纯洁的想法。  
是因为他屋内的灯光太亮了吗？总觉得他身上的肌肤莹白赛雪，还有那淡金色的盈盈卷发，尤为适合他身上的红色睡裙。这大概是每个健康alpha都幻想过的完美情人的模样，像金贵的猫咪，金丝雀。  
是能称之为天生尤物的人。  
金泰亨看着出了神。  
或许是因为自己的目光太过火热，对方涂完小脚趾后慢慢地抬起头，眼神飘向金泰亨所在的阳台，一瞬间金泰亨看到了他漂亮的，像猫咪一样的微垂的眼睛。可他心慌，对上眼神的一刻就躲回了房间，只给朴智旻留下了一抹黑色的身影。  
再次躺在床上，脑海里全是朴智旻那张脸，雪白的肌肤和修长漂亮的腿。那双腿，应该是练过舞蹈的腿吧？练的是什么呢？芭蕾还是拉丁？如果交缠在自己腰上，会夹得紧紧的吗？  
性幻想挡也挡不住，金泰亨是个正常的alpha，朴智旻还是第一个让他有这样奇怪感觉的omega。  
他很想认识一下朴智旻。

机会在第二天早上就来了。  
妈妈因为接到了电话要出门一趟，早上送牛奶的任务就交给了爸爸和金泰亨。爸爸开着电动车去给住得比较远的街坊，金泰亨自然而然地就是给住得近的人家去送，其中当然也包括了朴智旻家。  
他早早地就给别人送好了，就只剩朴智旻一家了，站在小洋楼门前，还理了理早晨没有梳理过的一头乱蓬蓬的黑色卷毛，深呼吸一口——  
叮咚！  
很快门就打开了。

“是阿姨吗？早！”  
声音很轻，像是莺声燕语，又像是风铃泉音。  
金泰亨看到他的那一瞬间脸唰地一下红透了，那双昨晚没看仔细的眼睛，似乎是很漂亮的雾蓝色。  
“你是金…金阿姨的儿子吗？”他问。  
“我叫金泰亨，初次见面，我听我妈妈说过关于你的事……”金泰亨拎着牛奶瓶，一副手足无措的模样，他觉得朴智旻身上有很香很香的气味，沁人心脾的气味。  
“要进来坐坐吗？”  
“嗯？可以吗？”  
“当然可以。”

金泰亨帮朴智旻把牛奶用微波炉热好后端上了桌子。他就坐在客厅的沙发上，盯着那杯牛奶盯得出神——朴智旻说要去房里换上居家服，这不禁让金泰亨想起昨晚看到了红色吊带丝绸睡裙。  
当然朴智旻没有穿着那一套衣服出来，只是换上了看起来比他大一号的短袖，和非常非常短的宽松黑色短裤，但还是露出了赤条条的雪白笔直的腿，能看到昨晚上涂的艳红的指甲油。  
“金阿姨和我说了很多关于你的事。她昨天还和我说你晚上就会回来，要做大餐给你接风洗尘呢，让我很好奇，很想见见她口中优秀的儿子。”朴智旻一边取出面包机里烤得焦香的面包，一边和金泰亨说着，他准备了两个盘子，放上烤面包和小包装黄油果酱，其中一个递给了金泰亨。“的确是像金阿姨说的那样，很帅气呢。”

金泰亨以为朴智旻算是孤僻的高岭之花一类的人，但却是意外地热情和健谈，脸上也挂着浅浅的笑，可爱得紧。  
“我觉得你也很漂亮…啊不是…对不起…”脱口而出的真实想法。  
“没关系的，经常有人夸我漂亮呢。谢谢夸奖。”朴智旻分了一半的牛奶给金泰亨之后，坐在他身边，慢条斯理地涂着黄油和果酱。  
金泰亨显得有些坐立难安，朴智旻身上散发出的信息素味道一丝一丝地窜入鼻腔，撩拨着心弦，那像是玫瑰的香气，又像百合像茉莉，似桂似兰，不如说是百花盛放馥郁浓香，现在倒让金泰亨有些喘不过气来，心不在焉地吃着朴智旻准备的烤面包。

“泰亨？怎么了感觉你有点出汗？是太热了吗？”  
他竟然叫自己叫得如此亲密。  
“没什么…可能是刚跑完好几家去送牛奶，有些累了而已。”  
“是这样吗？你是alpha吧？信息素是木香吗？我闻到了。”  
“咳咳…是的…你的是什么花香吗？好香啊…”  
“嗯…是很奇怪的花香吧？那本来不属于我的，一切只是因为我家的alpha喜欢罢了…抱歉好像说太多了…”  
“没事，时间不早了，我就先走了，早餐很棒，谢谢你，嗯…智旻？可以这么叫吗？”金泰亨有些羞涩地挠挠头。  
“可以的，我很喜欢和你说话泰亨，以后常来吧。”  
“嗯。”

「以后常来。」这句话让金泰亨惦记了一整天。  
自己已经完全被朴智旻迷住了，对自己的心意，金泰亨清楚得很。他想要再靠近朴智旻一点，再近一点，想多了解一点，想知道他全部的故事。  
想知道他如何看待自己的丈夫，想了解那“不属于自己”的信息素，想知道…已经结婚的他，为何身上没有属于alpha的气息。  
想看他穿艳红的裙子，想看他距离自己两厘米时忽闪的睫毛，想感受他温热的皮肤，想和他做一切爱人才会做的事情。  
大胆出格的想法。但是不确定是不是自作多情了，他总觉得朴智旻看他的眼神，和他看向朴智旻的眼神，几乎是同样的感觉。似乎有着同样的渴求。

吃过晚饭后他决定出去散散心。  
被朴智旻侵占了一天的大脑确实有些疲惫了。他想顺便去买点什么送给朴智旻，也想试探试探对方的想法。忽然之间他看到路边一家服装店的橱窗里，挂起了一条鲜红的小短裙，像是晚会礼服裙，裙摆上铺上一层蕾丝薄纱，内里是一层层的雪纺内衬，肩带也是绑带型，还有一条绑在脖子上的红丝带——似乎会把朴智旻雪白的天鹅颈衬得更加诱人。金泰亨不假思索地买下了。  
但是拎着包装盒回家的时候又不知该如何开口。他把包装小心翼翼地放在桌子上，去阳台看看朴智旻。  
果不其然朴智旻出现在了窗前，刚洗完澡换上另一条睡裙，蓝色丝绸，和昨晚相比又是另一种风味。他正用毛巾擦着头发，余光瞥见了阳台上的金泰亨又转过了头，摆摆手打招呼。  
金泰亨没有像昨天那样逃跑了，也笑着摆了摆手，思索了一下用手机发了条信息给朴智旻——是早上加的联系方式，聊天页面还是空白的。  
「智旻你真好看～」  
他发过去的第一句话。他想看看朴智旻的回复。  
「谢谢。啊对了，我穿女装会很奇怪吗？」  
「不会，好看的人穿什么都好看。」  
「那就好～我还怕你会觉得我奇怪呢？对了，我刚刚点了一份宵夜，要一起吃吗？有点多我吃不完…」  
接着就是一张小猫咪撒娇的表情包。  
金泰亨正准备打字的手停了下来，突如其来的邀请，难道真的只是吃宵夜吗？  
「嗯我马上过来。」

金泰亨提着那条裙子出了门，临走时还和客厅的看电视的爸妈说了句去朋友家玩，晚上可能不回来了。爸妈也没有怀疑多问，放心地让他出了门。  
朴智旻果然是穿着蓝色睡裙来给他开的门，笑意盈盈，脸颊微微泛着红，身上的花香信息素似乎又浓了些，不知道是不是因为刚洗完澡的原因，皮肤上的丝丝热气蒸腾而上，蒸得金泰亨脸也红了起来。  
“今天在路上看到了很适合你的…衣服，所以买来送你了。”金泰亨把手上包装精美的盒子递给了朴智旻，朴智旻看到包装上的牌子名，愣了愣，收下了这份礼物。  
“谢谢你，我很喜欢这个牌子的衣服。”  
“有机会的话我想看看你穿上的样子，应该会很漂亮。”  
“不如我现在就试试？”朴智旻说着，已经慢慢地开始拉包装盒上蝴蝶结的系带，拉到尽头，包装丝带散落下来滑到了地面。  
“好啊。”金泰亨看着朴智旻满是雾气的眼睛回答道，手不知道什么时候已经搂上了朴智旻的腰，细滑的丝绸布料下，是富有弹性的温热肌肤。

朴智旻带着裙子去了一楼的洗手间。  
门没有关紧，浓郁的花香从门缝中流淌而出。金泰亨被香味熏得头晕脑胀，以至于他自己的信息素也不断溢出，飘到朴智旻身边。  
“泰亨啊～我拉链拉不上，能过来帮帮忙吗？”  
心仪的人呼唤着自己，哪有不去的道理。  
金泰亨应和了一声，随后轻轻拉开门缝，映入眼帘的就是露着雪白光滑后背的朴智旻，裙子收腰，凸显出他流畅的腰身，盈盈可握。金泰亨大步上前，信息素泄了满屋，并没有帮朴智旻把裙子拉链拉上，反而是从身后轻轻环住朴智旻的腰，凑到他脸旁，沉着嗓音问他：“智旻，你是在勾引我么？”

“唔…泰亨你干什么呢…”怀里的人故作挣扎，力气小得像猫咪。“我才没有勾引你…我可是有alpha的…”  
“可你身上没有他的味道。”金泰亨握住了朴智旻的手，他的手太小了，能完全包在掌心里。  
“是这样没错。但是泰亨啊，我真的没有勾引你——”朴智旻挣开了手，转过身去面对着金泰亨，沿着他的微微隆起的腹肌摸上结实的胸膛，绕着锁骨环住他的脖子。“我觉得我们是互相吸引。”  
下一秒就是狂风骤雨般的热吻。  
金泰亨仿佛要把人埋进自己的胸腔里，紧紧抱着朴智旻，身体严丝合缝地紧贴着，热得仿佛要磨出火来。  
太久没接吻了，总觉得朴智旻小巧又饱满的唇像多汁烂熟的莓果，不酸不涩，只发甜，又异常地软，怎么吮怎么吸也是弹弹的两片，好像天生就适合被亲得充血发红，亲得发肿。  
朴智旻对于接吻生涩得很，不知道是真的没有怎么接过吻，还是乐于装出一副纯情模样，可他这么会诱惑人呢，还是一名成婚的omega，无论如何也不应该如此生涩。  
金泰亨含住朴智旻的舌头，像吃棒棒糖一样吮着，放开，又舔舔他的牙齿，他的唇瓣，再将舌尖侵入口腔搜刮，不知道朴智旻怎么做到的，浑身都是花香味，连嘴里也一股子清新气息。  
信息素逐渐交缠起来。

“智旻是没有接过吻吗？你的alpha呢？”  
“这个时候为什么还提别人呢？我不在乎他。”  
金泰亨只是在做最后的试探，答案让他满意极了。亲了一口朴智旻红彤彤的脸颊后，金泰亨把他抱到了客厅的沙发上。  
穿过裙子下的层层柔软雪纺，指尖触碰到了光滑细腻的大腿，之后是蕾丝面料的内裤，这让金泰亨惊喜不已。他隔着蕾丝揉捏了一把硬起来的性器，转而用手指勾住侧边，稍微使了些力气一把将内裤褪到膝盖处。朴智旻的腿不是骨感的细，是像跳舞的少女一样，带着一点力量感的柔软白皙，又敏感得很，内裤褪下时勒着了大腿肉，之后便留下一道细细的红痕。  
“为什么穿的是蕾丝内裤呢？好色情啊旻旻。”  
“嗯…因为我觉得泰亨会喜欢…平时我不会穿的…泰亨也帮我把这个蝴蝶结解开吧。”  
朴智旻躺在沙发上，昂起脖子，指着刚刚穿裙子时系上的绑带。  
金泰亨低下头，用牙齿咬住蝴蝶结的一条系带，轻轻一拉，像散落的花一样，红色的蝴蝶结在他雪白的皮肤上绽放开来，金泰亨忍不住去舔他的喉结，锁骨，一边拉下裙子一路吻下去，吻到耸立的乳尖，变着花样地用舌尖打转，留下一串串晶亮的涎液。  
朴智旻被舔得直哼哼，舒服得很，挺着身子，奶头忍不住往人嘴里送，趁着机会解开了金泰亨的皮带，小手打着圈摸着内裤里的大家伙。  
“旻旻也太主动了？等我吸完这边奶子就给你想要的。”  
“泰亨快点嘛～我好痒，屁股、嗯、屁股的小洞在流水了，好痒好难受…”  
金泰亨猛嘬了一口粉红的奶尖，迫不及待地放出来胯下的粗物，朴智旻闻到那alpha特有的腥膻味道，后穴的淫水更忍不住往外冒，打湿了沙发皮。他眯着眼，火热的眼神紧紧盯着金泰亨手中的粗物，他看着那东西愈发胀大，身体愈发滚烫起来，突然之间湿软的后穴被冰冷的手指侵入，一瞬间好像舒服地要流出眼泪。  
“唔…泰亨…不够…”  
“旻旻里面又湿又热，我看手指根本不行呢！”金泰亨一边说着，一边插入三根手指亵玩着穴肉内壁，又一下子抽出来，扒开他的大腿，脑袋伸进裙子之下，埋进腿间，舔舐他粉嫩的性器和小巧可爱的囊球，又在大腿嘬出几个显眼的红印，舔了一圈又一圈，才将舌尖伸向冒水的小穴。  
“啊！！泰亨！！”灵活舌头的入侵让朴智旻爽得尖叫起来，双腿在空中乱晃，又被金泰亨的手钳着，只好扭动起屁股和腰，非但没有纾解，反而是越来越痒。  
“舌头、唔、舌头不够深…啊哈…要被舔射了呜呜呜…泰亨好会舔…唔…”朴智旻掀起裙子撸动起自己的性器，等金泰亨舔完也刚好哭着射了出来。射在裙子上，点点浓稠的白浊非常显眼。

“智旻怎么就射了？我还没有进去呢。”  
“泰亨你快进来…唔…操我吧…用力操我…”朴智旻放下自己半软的性器，摸上金泰亨的手，雾蓝色的眼睛朦胧得像被云覆盖的夜空，眼尾沾了眼泪又沾上玫瑰粉，喘气都吐着花香。  
金泰亨掐着朴智旻的大腿，挺身将自己的性器塞入朴智旻体内，一下子就被温热的穴肉层层包裹，刺激得他头皮发麻，身子热了几个度，干脆把上衣全部脱下扔到了一旁。  
“智旻到底是为什么…为什么勾引我呢？嗯？是你家的alpha不能满足你吗？你这可是在出轨啊宝贝儿…”金泰亨抽插在，看着朴智旻享受的神情。  
“我不喜欢他…我喜欢你…我喜欢的一直是你…”  
金泰亨像打桩一样一下捅到底，又全部抽出，巨大的空虚和满足让朴智旻的身子像是上岸的鱼一样，爽得不断颤动着，大口喘着气。裙子也因为操动的幅度而扬起层层波澜，细细地刮过皮肤又痒得很。  
似乎还顶到了紧闭的生殖腔，金泰亨往入口处顶了两下，朴智旻直接整个人抽动起来，眼泪也硬生生地被逼出来，胡乱地流得满脸都是。  
“呜呜呜呜泰亨不要顶了，我不行的我不行的…啊啊好舒服…我要被操死了…”  
“怀上我的孩子怎么样智旻…”  
“我也想给泰亨生孩子唔…都射进来吧全部射进来…”  
金泰亨擦了擦朴智旻脸上的眼泪，最后冲撞了几十下，一滴不漏射进朴智旻体内，朴智旻也再次泄了出来，又把裙子喷得一片白。  
“唔…泰亨…抱抱我…”结束之后朴智旻像个小朋友一样索要抱抱，金泰亨只觉得他可爱，吻了吻他的下巴将他抱到自己怀里。

朴智旻的浴室里浴缸很大，金泰亨帮朴智旻简单地淋完浴之后把他放进了浴缸里，两个人一起泡着半身浴。那条沾满了精液的裙子被丢在洗手盆上，也濡湿了大半。  
他们就这么面对着面，水蒸气蒸得两人皮肤都红红的，脸也白里泛粉，像情窦初开的粉，倒显得氛围暧昧又青涩。  
“泰亨啊…在发什么呆呢…”朴智旻伸手去摸了摸金泰亨的脸。  
“嗯没有，只是觉得发生的事情太像做梦了。”  
“是不真实的意思吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“虽然你可能不信，但是啊，我可是从两年前，就是上一次你回家的时候就喜欢上你了。我说的喜欢的一直是你可没有说谎哦。”  
金泰亨愣了好久，他的记忆里并没有出现过朴智旻，也就是这一次回来，他才对朴智旻一见钟情。  
“真的可以吗？作为别人的老婆omega。”  
“有什么关系么？他不在了，我想要和喜欢的人在一起，不可以吗？你会介意吗？”  
“既然能和你做爱我当然是不介意的，但我确实很想了解一下你和他之间的故事，告诉我好吗旻旻宝贝？”金泰亨揽过朴智旻的脖子，吮了一口微张的唇。  
“真是的，我告诉你好了。说是那个有钱男人的娶的老婆，倒不如说是他的童养媳。我小的时候就被他带回这里，关着不让我出门，每天摸着我就喊我老婆老婆，告诉我以后分化成了omega要嫁给他。可惜我长大分化成了beta，那个最不讨色鬼喜欢的性别。然后他就通过一些不太仁慈的手段，把我变成了现在这样的omega。”朴智旻说得云淡风起，还低头玩起浴缸的水来。“有多么多么不堪和难过我也不想再回忆起来了，但我会永远记得两年前我透过窗户，看见了你泰亨。我就觉得我喜欢上你了。”  
“那么，久等了。”金泰亨震惊于他的故事和他平淡的表情，不知道该说什么，干脆就给了他一个绵长的吻和温热的拥抱。

水温好像太热了，身体泡得愈发炽热起来，吻了也不知道有多久，金泰亨觉得稍微有些缺氧了，朴智旻还坐在自己的大腿上，用他又软又翘的嫩屁股蹭着大腿根部。  
“泰亨，心疼我吗？听了我的故事之后。”  
“心疼，更想对你好一辈子了。”  
“那我们再做一次吧？和你做爱会让我开心的。”嘴上这么说着，朴智旻的手已经握住了金泰亨半勃的性器，正用指尖在划着柱身上渐渐暴起的青筋。  
金泰亨拿他没办法，怀里香香软软的omega简直是烈性春药，他的一举一动都能让自己色心大动。  
只好在浴缸里又一次掰开他的屁股，一边舔着奶头一边操他，操得浴缸里的水都要晃出去，操得朴智旻只会搂着自己的脖子，嗯嗯啊啊地叫。那穴好像天生就是软的，用来吃肉棒的，无论怎么插也还是吸得紧紧的，让金泰亨爽得头皮发麻，每次都忘记抽出来再射，只好全射进朴智旻屁股里。  
他真想就这么把朴智旻标记了，让他成为自己的老婆。要不是强顶着生殖腔的时候朴智旻疼得直锤自己胸口，他不忍心，不然就要把自己的精液全灌进去，让他成结怀孕。  
朴智旻说，他的生殖腔是没法打开的，手术的后遗症。怕金泰亨难过，他还吻着他鼻尖上的小痣，轻声地说因为不会怀孕，所以泰亨可以每一次都射进来哦。  
浴缸水温已经降低了，金泰亨怕内射之后朴智旻会生病，还是抽出来射在了水里。  
朴智旻撇撇嘴，好像不大高兴的样子。  
“下次再让你吃饱，乖，水凉了，去擦擦身子吧，我喜欢你穿那条红色睡裙，可以穿给我看吗？”  
“好吧。”  
朴智旻还没满足似得，勾着金泰亨的脖子吻了好久才爬出浴缸。

等金泰亨换好衣服洗漱好进到房间里的时候，看到穿着红色睡裙的朴智旻趴在桌子上睡着了。在他面前还放着两杯酒，一杯看起来已经喝了一半。  
看来是真的太累了。连头发还没有吹干呢，就这么睡着了。  
他轻轻拉开凳子，把朴智旻打横抱起来。怀里的人估计是醒了，嘴里哼哼着勾住自己的脖子，眼睛却不太愿意睁开，睫毛像蝶一样轻颤着。  
“起来先吹完头发再睡吧？”  
“智旻？”  
朴智旻摇了摇头。  
“不吹的话是会感冒的。”  
“小旻？旻旻？”  
“宝贝？”  
“老婆？”  
“好啦就勉为其难让帅哥老公帮我吹头发啦。”

fin.


End file.
